The Legend of the Sisters
by Another Loveless Ampora
Summary: Three Riverclan kits find out a tale about three sisters, and they listen to the elders tell the tale of loyalty, love, hatred, compassion, and deceit. This is my first Warrior Cats fanfiction, so I apologize if I mess anything up.
1. Chapter 1

The three tiny kits quickly rush out of the nursery. Instead of running out into the clearing to claim for themselves, the three younglings dash into the elder's den. When those kits couldn't go outside, their mother would tease them of a story that soon encroached their imagination. Their mother, Rainheart, only told them that the elder's knew of the story.

The four elders gaze at the kits with eyes full of wisdom. Those kits tumble into the center of the small elder's den.

"Well, isn't it Riverclan's newest kits, Ripplekit, Icekit, and Mudkit," says a small she-cat with white fur and really light orange spots dappled across it. The three kits turn to look at her only to see one white eye and one light emerald eye. The black kit, Ripplekit, hides behind his brother's, a white kit who's fur that can look, under certain amounts of sunlight, like a really light blue, and a light brown kit with stronger structure to his body then his brother's.

"What did you come here for, little ones?" asks a sand-colored female, as she walks over to the kits to sit next to them.

"We wanted to hear the legend," Ice kit says, excitement in both his voice and light blue eyes.

"The legend? You mean the sisters legend, right?" the sand-colored female makes sure that she is thinking of the right legend.

"Yes! That one!" Ripplekit jumps up from behind his brothers and lands on top of them. The three of the kits topple to the ground in a big ball of fur and angry hisses. The kits manage to untangle themselves with Ripplekit between his angry brothers.

"Now that you little ones are done, do you want to hear the legend? The same light yellow colored fur she-cat asks.

"Yes please!" they all quickly meow, wanting to finally hear the tale that their mother always mentioned to them.

"Very well, do you want to start it, Nightfur?" she looks over to a black tom who looks to be sleeping in his mossy bed.

"You can this time, Sandflower," the black tom meows, sleep etched in his voice.

"Next time, it'll be you," she says with a hint of playfulness in her aged voice. He murmurs to himself, no one catching what he meowed. "Little kits, please make yourselves comfortable, this is a long tale," Sandflower walks over to her own bed made of moss.

All the kits find a nice little area to lie with each other, staying away from the she-cat with the single white eye. That females lies down in the bed that is hers, falling sleep to ignore the kits. Mudkit lies down with his paws tucked nicely under him. Icekit decides to simply sit down, his white paws kept close to his body as his back is perfectly straight. Ripplekit decides to do a completely kitten like position and lies on his back, his stomach completely exposed.

Mudkit, playfully, attacks his brother, and the two rustle around the elder's den. Ripplekit and his brother roll around the whole place. They accidently hit Sandflower, but they are actually quite lucky that they didn't hit anything or any cat else.

"I'm sorry, Sandflower," Mudkit quickly meows at her, apologizing for Ripplekit and him.

"It's quite fine, little ones," she lightly purrs at them, "Now, shall I start the story?"

"Yes please!" all three mew at her with excitement.

"Very well, sit still you three. This tale begins with three kits like you three. They were Riverclan sisters, and they were quite different from all other kits at the time. Their names were Mintkit, Mosskit, and Ripplekit…"

"My name's Ripplekit!" the kit jumps up with excitement.

"Don't interrupt," Icekit hisses at his brother in announce. Ripplekit lies back down, sadness etched in his figure.

"yes, Ripplekit, she had the same name as you. She was quite an energetic one too. The three kits were hardly inseparable. They always played together, lied together, and slept together, those three stayed together for all of their kithood."

"What about when they became apprentices?" asks Ripplekit, interrupting again.

"I'm about to get to that," Sandflower quickly meows before his white furred brother could hiss at him, "Now when they became apprentices, their personalities and strength truly shown. Mintkit became Mintpaw and she was a great fig…"

"Mudkit! Icekit! Ripplekit! Come here!" a familiar she-cat voice calls out from outside the elder's den. All the kits get up and quickly run outside. Sandflower watches them rush outside with a gentle smile on her lips.

You'll have to continue tomorrow, Sandflower, says the supposed to be asleep, one white eye she-cat.

"I know, Fishspot," Sandflower purrs, standing up on her aged legs. She walks back to her bed and tiredly lies down, falling asleep with her fellow elders.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hello there and thanks for<em> reading the first chapter of this story. This happens to actually be my first Warrior Cats fanfiction, and I'm using one of my headcannons with it. Most of the cats are OCs, bu one of them are actually canon. If you want to guess, then go ahead,I'm not forcing you guys into anything. I hope you have liked my first chapter in my first fanfiction for this fandom. Also, if you don't mind, I might use a word when meaning something that isn't the correct word for it, I would like it if you told me. I want to try and get this as accurate as possible with the terms.


	2. Chapter 2

It is bright and early the next day, and the tree kits run out of the nursery. Not even some of the warriors are awake yet, as the sun is still trying to brighten up the sky to the usual sky blue. They run to the elder's den, finding the three elders sleeping peacefully.

Ripplekit opens his mouth to meow a waking call to the elder's, but Mudkit stuffs his tail into the small mouth.

"They need to sleep," Mudkit mews quietly to his brother, and Ripplekit nods his head, his brother moving his brown tail out of his mouth. The two brother's walk out of the den, with their third brother trailing behind them.

Icekit has his head lowered, something obviously wrong with the young kit. His brown furred brother looks behind to him and stops to be at pace with his brother.

"Icekit, what's wrong?" he asks, concerned about his brother.

"I'm just a bit tired, that's all," he meows, walking towards the nursery. Mudkit walks alongside him, and the two walk into the nursery, with Ripplekit exploring the clan clearing alone.

Rainheart pads up to them, and the two sit in front of her. She wraps her tail around them, making sure that the two kits get warm quickly.

"What is it, Dears?" she asks, sweetness the only emotion in her soft voice.

"I'm tired, Rainheart," Icekit mews quietly.

"Alright then, go on into our nest, and Mudkit can go play with Ripplekit," Rainheart softly meows, and Icekit goes over to the shared moss nest. Mudkit pounces and bounces outside of the nursery den, going straight towards his dark colored brother.

Rainheart lies down next to her little kit. Shivering, Icekit curls up into the chest of his mother. She watches him, worry and slight fear in her gorgeous dark blue eyes, with hints and lines of a forest green etches in. The small kitten quickly falls asleep, and the mother watches him heave his tiny chest up and down with difficulty.


End file.
